


Blame

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, this is a mess what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: (um ok this sounds abusive af but i swear it's not) after drunk Dan kisses a guy who looked exactly like Kyle, they start fighting and Kyle accidentally hits Dan, so he takes care of him while being tremendously sorry





	

"I mean I honestly can't believe what you've done! And to make matters worse, you can't even care to apologise!" Kyle threw his arms up in exasperation, already starting to lose his temper, despite trying his best to remain calm and collected.  
  
"Kyle, stop yelling like it's the end of the world! I'm telling you for the umpteenth time, I thought he was you! Like really, if you didn't want me to mistake you for another identically bearded dude, you should just fucking shave that mess off your face! How did you actually want me to tell you apart?"  
  
"Maybe you could've just not drunk off your arse last night! Do you know how much it hurt to take care of you drunk after you've made out with that random guy right in front of me? He wanted to take advantage of you and take you to wherever he wanted, and on top of having to drive your drunk arse home, I also had to make him back off and not start a fight! Cause, unlike you, I'm not constantly looking for chaos! And now you're also blaming me for what happened? Un-fucking-believable! If you hated my beard that much you should've just said, not fucking go eat a guy's face off to prove it!" Kyle yelled incredulously, gripping Dan's shoulders and shaking him hard.  
  
"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Dan spitted and slapped Kyle's cheek.  
  
"So you don't let me even touch your shoulders, but you would've let that bloody idiot fuck you senseless in a dirty back alley, right? Is this how things are now?" Kyle asked red and angry, punching Dan's chest even further away.  
  
"I wouldn't have let him touch me more than I consented! Even drunkenly, ok? Plus, I thought it was you, so why get so fucking annoyed when I wanted to fuck him? You should take it as a compliment nowadays!" Dan huffed and forcefully pushed Kyle away, almost making him lose his balance and fall down on the floor.  
  
Kyle's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head and his fist flew without his own consent into Dan's nose, making him stumble back into the wall, hearing his skull hit the stone hard surface. Dan moaned in pain and slid to the floor, holding his nose with one hand, as the other one flew in front of his face, as to protect him from any further damage.  
  
"Please, Kyle, don't! I'm sorry, I totally exaggerated, I really didn't want this to go so far! Please, don't hit me! I'm so sorry..." Dan rushed, frantically waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kyle whispered remorsefully, already regretting getting into this fight with Dan. He couldn't believe what he's done. It's the first time that they got so physical, as they've rarely fought, and when they did, they would normally end it with smiles on their faces. It was never bad. And it didn't have to be anything bad either now, if it weren't for Kyle's tantrum combined with Dan's apparent ignorance. Kyle knew that although Dan was trying to play it cool and say it wasn't something to fuss about, he knew that Dan was losing his minds. And that annoyed Kyle the most, because he wanted to sort this out only by Dan mumbling a little sorry, followed by him accepting his apology, so Dan could live with himself instead of rummage through his thoughts until he had nothing else left. But apparently, Kyle thought, Dan wasn't so fazed by this incident after all. Which built up his annoyance even higher. But every reason to be mad at Dan was defenestrated, once his eyes travelled down to Dan's hunched and vulnerable position on the floor.  
  
Dan shook his head and whispered a weak "no", although a thin red thread of blood was swaying its way out of his nose and his other hand spasmodically flew to the back of his head, where he hit the wall hard. And to make matters worse, silent tears started to spill from his startled eyes, as his bottom lip started quivering.  
  
"Oh shit, Dan, I'm so fucking sorry! What have I done?" Kyle frantically crouches on the floor next to him and cradles Dan into his arms, carefully holding his head and inspecting the source of blood, the incident at the club long forgotten.  
  
"Come on, it's ok. The skin's probably just split a little, and my nose will be fine, no reason to worry..." Dan mumbles as he felt the warm liquid starting to trickle down his neck from the back of his head.  
  
"Of course I have reasons to worry! I fucking hurt you, that's absolutely unacceptable and under no circumstances ok! And your nose is terribly bruised and oh my God! Is that blood on your neck?" Kyle rambled in a high pitched voice and wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, carefully supporting him as he walked them to the bathroom and sit Dan on the toilet's lid.  
  
"Ok so you stay here while I go to get something to disinfect the area on your head and something cold for your nose. What do people even use to do this? Oh God, what am I going to do?" Kyle asked, desperately gripping at his own disheveled strands of hair.  
  
"You know it's not that bad, a napkin just to clean the blood off and a cold spoon would be just perfect." Dan shrugged.  
  
"Dan, it is bad! I don't want anyone to scream at anyone anymore, but at least be angry! I've just hit you, and that was totally uncalled for and you're just sitting there shrugging!" Kyle was so hysterical by now, he genuinely wanted to help, but he felt like he was helpless of his own body, as his mind was racing over the fact that he has hurt Dan.  
  
"I mean, you had pretty strong reasons, so I kind of deserved that, you know, I really am sorry... Plus, calm down, it's not like it's the first time you left a mark on me. Kyle, if I lift my shirt up, you'll only see bruises on my hips, so don't fuss so much about it" Dan doubled over laughing, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head between his knees, as if they switched roles with him being perfectly fine and Kyle being the one hurt.  
  
"You're so terrible, I swear! No one deserves this, what are you even talking about? And that's completely something else, I can't believe you! And again, it was an abusive reaction from me and it totally is not fine. Now shut up and let me see." Kyle huffed and gently cradled Dan's head into his hands, tilting it forward so he could inspect the wound better.  
  
"It's just a split, see?" Dan whispered, taking his hand into his and squeezing his fingers.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyle sighed relieved and softly pressed his lips to his forehead lovingly.  
  
"Still gonna go get some stuff for your head. Stay here!" Kyle said, getting up from the floor and went to the cabinet where they kept their meds.  
  
Kyle comes back five minutes later with his arms full of boxes and white hospital-y things, which he drops on the small carpet next to Dan.

"Are you honestly going to use all of those?" Dan chuckles and points to the mess of meds lying on the floor next to his feet.

"Yes. Now please shut up, I don't want to make anything worse, so you better not move, ok? It's going to be fine!"

"Of course it's going to be fine, it's just a split, stop worrying please. I don't like seeing you like this... And I'm honestly so sorry, I don't know what got into me-"

"Shut up, for crying out loud! We'll talk about everything later. Now I can't focus on anything except for bandaging you up, ok? Just... stay still..." Kyle instructed and pressed a clean cloth on the back of Dan's head gently, his heart tightening in his chest as he heard his lover hiss in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked sadly, carding his free hand through the front pieces of Dan's hair, smoothing them back from his face and stroking the top of his head.

"A little..." Dan whispered silently, breathing heavily.

"Ok, I think it stopped bleeding..." Kyle mumbled, putting the cloth away on the sink and checking for any further bleeding, and fortunately it stopped.

"So we've got both Neosporin and Polysporin as antibiotic creams, any preference?" Kyle asked and checked the prospects twice as to make sure what the proper way to use them is.

"It doesn't matter, really..."

"Polysporin it is, then." Kyle said most to himself, unscrewing the lid and squeezing some cream out on his fingers. 

His hands are trembling as he spreads the cream on Dan's skin, gingerly rubbing the substance into his scalp.

"I'm so sorry, Dan..." Kyle whispers with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, as he watches Dan's eyes squint shut in pain.

"It's fine..."  Dan mumbles and lets a sigh of relief out as Kyle finally stopped. Kyle kneels on the floor again, rummaging through the pile of meds again until he finds a box of plasters.

"Kyle, this is way too much! I don't need a plaster!" Dan argued.

"Let me take care of you, please, Dan, please..." Kyle whispers softly, placing his palm on his sweaty forehead and slightly stroking it sadly.

"Alright."  Dan gives in, noticing how destroyed Kyle actually was. He was totally aware that if he doesn't let him take care of him, he won't be able to close a single eye until he could see his little split completely healed. Kyle rips the wrapping of the plaster and carefully places it over Dan's split, making sure that the sticky parts weren't touching his wound.

"All done!" Kyle exhales relieved and softly kisses Dan's forehead, lingering there until he felt Dan's breathing stabilise. 

"Thanks!" Dan says excitedly, finally calming down as the pain on the back of his head started to fade.

"No reason to thank me..." Kyle huffs, lovingly ruffling Dan's hair.

  
After finally being content with his treatment, Kyle got up and went to the sink, rummaging through the cabinets and getting an electric razor and a bottle of shaving foam out. He looks into the mirror reluctantly and lathers his beard with the white bubbly foam, scrunching up his nose as some of it got into his nostrils.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm shaving it off. Cause I love you and I respect your opinions and feedback so-" Kyle explains and turns on the buzzing razor, pressing it to his skin and dragging it down along the brittle tiny hairs only for an inch, before Dan got up from the lid and immediately gripped his arm, making Kyle stop.  
  
"No, Kyle, wait!" Dan gushes and frantically wipes some shaving foam off Kyle's chin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean it, I actually like your beard, ok? I was just terribly annoyed with me, actually, and I was trying to find a good reason not to fucking hate myself even more than I already do. Last night I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life and instead of apologising to you, I've blamed it on your fucking beard? Honestly, what kind of hypocrite could do such a calamity, really? I quite love it, if I'm to be honest. Even when you drink your latte macchiato and the foam gets stuck in it and it makes you look like world's most obnoxious idiot and I always tell you that I hate it, but I just think it's the cutest thing I've seen all day, or when you get angry and the little hairs stand up as if you were a cat- Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I was being an idiot as I always am and I love it and I love you and I'm sorry for kissing that shithead and I'm sorry for getting drunk and I'm sorry for slapping you and I'm sorry for overreacting and I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much, Kyle, I never wanted this mess... And I know that this dry apology doesn't make up for what I've done but I don't know, I really love you, Ky and I've never been this sorry in my life... I love you so much, and I can't stand myself anylonger knowing what I've done, and now you're also blaming yourself for hitting me and I just can't do this anymore! I love you so so so so much, Kyle..." Dan blabbers on and on so fast on the verge of crying and hugs Kyle so tight that he drops the razor in the sink.  
  
"Ok, that was a lot to take it all at once and I understood like half of what you've said, but I love you and I can't really stay mad at you for more than 10 minutes, so let's just forget about what happened and everything is going to be just fine" Kyle says and kisses Dan's cheek lovingly, lingering there until his neck ached from the slightly uncomfortable position.  
  
After Kyle finally lets go of him, Dan shudders and pulls a face, wiping the shaving foam with his fingers from where Kyle's cheek touched his, and smudged it on Kyle's nose, bopping it lightly at Kyle's smiley face.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but you could've had your little speech before watching me maltreat my poor face you know" Kyle says after washing the foam off his face and inspecting the bald spot on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to know if you'd really go that far for me." Dan chuckles and pats his shoulder.  
  
"Are you satisfied at least?" Kyle huffs sarcastically, pulling a face at Dan.  
  
"Mm... Maybe..." Dan lazily inspects his cheek and kisses it gently.  
  
"Come on, let's just go to bed." The younger one annoyedly huffs and wraps an arm around his lover's waist, walking them into the bedroom and throwing the both of them onto the bed, but then carefully cradling Dan's head between tens of soft pillows, so his head would rest comfortingly. Kyle then suddenly bolts back up and quickly comes back into the bedroom with a small green bag, after seeming like he's slammed every door in their house.  
  
Ignoring all of Dan's protests, Kyle presses the freezing bag of peas on Dan's nose, making him squirm and shiver as the ice on the cold bag was starting to melt down his face.  
  
"It's just an insignificant bruise, Kyle!" Dan huffs and trashes his head around the pillows.  
  
"And I just love you, Dan!" Kyle mimics Dan's tone and adoringly ruffles his soft mop of hair, carefully avoiding the little split on the back of his head and gently kisses his thin lips, moving them so softly as if Dan was world's most fragile entity.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to think about this, it was so weird writing about those two being angry with each other, but in the end, i just wanted Kyle to take care of Dan and a little suffering from both parties is never enough right ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
